


Virus for two

by Mother of Heathens (chasing_the_wild_dream)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, New Year's Eve, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_wild_dream/pseuds/Mother%20of%20Heathens
Summary: Regina's plans for New Year's Eve are a quiet dinner and watching "Dinner for one" by herself while Henry spends the evening with his biological mother Emma.But Emma being sicked changes everyone's plans and Regina ends up with a virus for two instead of a dinner for one.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 113
Kudos: 115





	1. Dinner for one/Virus for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dashboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashboard/gifts).



> _Hey guys,  
>  a new story yet again but I'm not sorry.  
> I got the idea from a meme one of my friends posted and I asked her if she would mind me using it for a one-shot._
> 
> _It said something along the lines of "Instead of dinner for one it will be virus for two" this year.  
>  In case you don't know _Dinner for one_ it's an old black and white short movie/sketch and it's hilarious. It can be found on youtube._
> 
> _So, I planned this one-shot and the plot ran away with me (once again) and that's why turned out to be a multi-chapter story. Hehe._
> 
> _I hope you enjoy it.  
>  I want to wish you all a **HAPPY NEW YEAR** and all the best for 2021!  
> May the new year be kind to us all!  
> From Russia, Keylam and I - with love xo_
> 
> _Also, I want to dedicate this story to my friend **Cory** (who shared the meme): thank you so much for your friendship and your kindness!  
> It has been one of the best things during this horrible year and it means so much!  
> Much love to you and your little rascal and your whole family <3_
> 
> **Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC.**

Regina Mills watched her twelve-year-old son through the kitchen window and smiled.  
She sighed only a moment later.

Regina loved to see her son so excited but she wasn’t necessarily happy that his biological mother was the reason for it.  
Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

Yes, it had taken her a while to get used to the idea of her son having a relationship with his biological mother but these days she didn’t mind.  
At least not as much as she used to.

She had told Henry that he was adopted when he was eight and her son had told her right away that he wanted to know who his biological mother was.  
It had been his sole topic of conversation until she had hired a private investigator to find the woman.

Henry had been almost ten when he had first met her.  
His first mother.  
He had always referred to her as his first mother, had always made it a point not to call her his ‚real‘ mother.

Regina had been incredibly worried and insecure in the beginning because she had feared she would lose her son.  
She had feared that he would choose his biological mother over her eventually but the day had never come.

The day they had finally met Emma Swan had changed their life anyway.

But the more Regina had gotten to know the woman the more she had realized that there was no competition.  
She was mom and Emma was, well, Emma.

She had watched Henry and Emma bond slowly had observed their interactions carefully and in the end, Regina had come to the conclusion that it was good for Henry to have a second grown-up to look out for him.  
Emma wasn’t parent-material, not in the common sense, with her crazy work hours as a bounty hunter and being gone for weeks at times but Emma cared about Henry and his well-being.

They had shared a conversation over apple cider once and Emma had confessed that she had given Henry up so he could have his best chance and that he definitely had ended up winning the jackpot with Regina as his mother.

It had been the moment Regina had accepted Emma Swan as a permanent fixture in their lives and things had gone smoothly ever since.

She had promised Henry that he could spend New Year’s Eve with Emma this year.  
Unfortunately, she had made said promise when she and Robin Locksley were still dating, but he had ended their relationship in early December to try to fix things with the wife he separated from about two years ago.

It stung.  
Regina wasn’t shattered by any means but it stung.  
Being the CEO of Mills constructions didn’t leave her with much time to go out and date but she had met Robin at a fundraiser about a year ago and she had thought that maybe he would stick around.  
But he hadn’t.  
He had left like everyone else.

She had declined all invitations and had canceled on her few friends for New Year’s Eve because she had thought it would be the perfect time to take Robin on a short vacation and she wasn’t desperate enough to embarrass herself by showing up at someone’s party now, even though she would be welcome.

In fact, she was looking forward to some downtime but she would have preferred to spend her time off work with her son but she didn’t have the heart to tell him to stay home.  
It was December 29 and Henry would be back for brunch on January 1, together with Emma, so he wouldn’t be gone for too long.  
And if she was really honest she was also looking forward to brunch because she had come to appreciate her arrangement with Emma.

Who knew that she would ever co-parent her son with someone. With his biological mother of all people, no less.  
Never in her life would Regina have imagined that but here they were and it wasn’t half as horrible as she had initially feared it would be.  
Emma wasn’t perfect.  
Far from it.

But she was loyal and honest and she cared about Henry.  
She always had in her own right and Regina respected her for it.  
And she knew that Emma had no one.  
No family, barely any friends because working as a bounty hunter was a tough and demanding job and she had heard Emma cancel on people one too many times.  
The only one Emma had never let down was Henry and Regina respected her even more for that.

So, she would just enjoy a quiet New Year’s Eve and watch _Dinner for one_ – oh, the irony!  
But it had been her parents' tradition for many years and she had kept it going although they had long since passed away.

Regina wished that her sister would be in town, but she was all the way over in London living her own life with her picture-perfect family.  
She was happy for her, really happy, but Regina missed her terribly and she made a note to either make a trip to England in the foreseeable future or beg Zelena to come to visit soon.  
Regina got herself a cup of tea, chose a book, and sat down in her lounge chair in her study.  
A quiet New Year’s it would be.  
\----------------------------------------------

Regina had read way into the night since she could sleep in for once, which was why she was in a horrible mood when she was woken up shortly after 7.30 am on December 30 by her ringing doorbell.  
Who on earth could that be?

She put on her robe and headed downstairs and pulled the door open, ready to yell at whoever disturbed her beauty sleep, only to look into her son’s goofy face.  
And Emma Swan’s, who looked like death warmed up if Regina was honest.  
"Hi mom! Surprise. Emma is sick so I’m back“, he hugged her quickly before he stormed upstairs, leaving her to fend for herself.  
Achoo!  
Emma sneezed and Regina instinctively took a step back, "Bless you, Miss Swan! Maybe you want to go home and stay in bed for a day or two.“

"Yeah“, Emma rasped out and took a step back as well, ready to turn around, "I know it’s early, but I will probably be sleeping later…so, happy New Year, Regina! I hope it will be everything you want it to be.“

Regina watched Emma grab the railing, claw at it really, as she walked down the stairs and she called out before she could think better of it, "Come back, Miss Swan! We do have a guestroom you can rest in.“

"I’ll be fine.“

Regina sighed.  
Trust this stubborn woman to make this difficult.  
She never had anyone who cared enough Regina reminded herself only a moment later.  
"Emma, please. Just come back.“

And to Regina’s surprise, the blonde did turn around indeed and made her way back to the front door of her townhouse, almost keeling over in the process.  
Regina put a hand to Emma’s forehead and her eyes went wide, "You are burning up. Inside with you, now.“

"Only because you asked so nicely, Miss Mills“, Emma chuckled weakly, "I can’t believe that you finally called me Emma and I’m too weak to even celebrate it.“

Regina rolled her eyes in reply and closed the door as soon as Emma was in the foyer.  
\----------------------------------------------

She had ended up making fresh tomato soup and grilled cheese for dinner at Henry’s request and Emma’s eyes had shone in delight as well.

The blonde had kept sneezing all throughout dinner and Regina had provided her with some flu meds before she had sent Emma back to bed.  
She felt as if she was having two children in the house all of a sudden and she couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought.  
\------------------------------

Nothing had been out of the ordinary when Regina had gone to bed later that night.  
She had been looking forward to New Year’s Eve together with her son and it was only when she woke up on the morning of December 31 and felt like death warmed up that Regina felt like cursing Emma Swan’s existence.  
She sat up in bed and coughed repeatedly before she began to sneeze as well.  
Oh no!  
Henry knocked on her bedroom door a couple of minutes later and looked at her worriedly, "Mom, are you alright? I heard you cough and sneeze.“

"I’m fine“, Regina rasped out, her throat sore, „I’m afraid I caught whatever your…“

No, she couldn’t bring herself to refer to Emma as his other mother, "Emma…I think I’ve got whatever Emma is suffering from.“

Henry covered his mouth with both of his hands but laughed anyway, "I’m sorry, mom.“

She raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "What’s so funny about us being sick?“

"Nothing. Obviously“, Henry stated, "But it’s a little funny that it took you guys being sick to actually spend some time together. Who knew?“

"And why, my darling boy, do you want us to spend time together? Do tell, Henry“, Regina had enough. Her head was pounding and she was feeling miserable. Her patience was wearing thin.

Her son only smirked triumphantly, "You know why.“

Regina looked at him in bewilderment because for the life of her she didn’t know what her son was talking about.

"Whatever“, he rolled his eyes at his mother the exact same way Regina rolled her eyes at others, "I’ll make the two of you breakfast because Emma looks even worse than you. Be downstairs in thirty minutes, okay?“

Regina grunted in response and let herself fall back into bed and pulled the covers over her head.  
As if this year hadn’t been messed up enough she had to end it sick and all just because of Emma Swan.  
\------------------------------

Henry had asked during breakfast if they would be fine on their own because he wanted to spend New Year’s Eve at Grace’s place because her father was throwing a party for the kids.  
And he didn’t want to get sick as well.

Regina had wanted to protest but he had been right of course.  
They couldn’t force their twelve-year-old son to stay home with his sick mothers and ruin New Year’s for him as well.  
It would be utterly selfish, wouldn’t it?  
And that was how Regina found herself on her couch in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket, right next to Emma Swan once Henry had left.  
He had lit a fire in the fireplace for them and the warmth made her feel cozy and she caught herself dozing off every other minute.

"Just sleep“, Emma mumbled, "I won’t bite. Promise.“

Achoo!  
It was Regina’s only answer before they both drifted off, worn out by the meds they had taken and the fever they were currently running.  
It wasn’t high enough to be worrisome, but fever all the same.  
\-----------------------------

Regina stirred close to 5 pm and groaned when she caught sight of Emma Swan still asleep next to her.  
At least Emma was still asleep so she would get a bit of time to herself.

She had planned a dinner for one, watching _Dinner for one_ but now she got _Virus for two_ instead and Regina felt a bit like she had suffered whiplash.

"Achoo!"  
Regina sneezed and cursed herself because Emma started to shuffle under the blankets.  
Dammit!  
That much for small mercies.

"Regina?“, Emma rasped out before she started coughing and Regina joined in on that not even two seconds later.  
Oh for heaven’s sake!

"Yes, Miss Swan?“, she wheezed out when she finally regained her breath and composure after almost coughing up her lungs.

"Emma. Just call me Emma already. We slept together and…“

Regina looked outraged, "We did no such thing!“

Emma gestured at them lying next to each other on the couch, "Well, theoretically we did.“

Regina closed her eyes and took as deep a breath as possible without breaking out into the next coughing fit in an attempt to calm herself.  
Eventually, she sat up fully and studied Emma, "I’ll get us some medication and fix some dinner. Anything you want in particular?“

Emma blushed, "Nope. I’m not picky. And your cooking trumps some cheap take out any day. Anything I can do in the meantime?“

Regina wanted to say something snarky about Emma’s diet but shut up quickly.  
_She’s an orphan. She has no one._  
"You could lit up a fire in the fireplace again.“

Emma nodded, „You got it.“  
\-----------------------------------

Dinner had turned out better than Regina had anticipated.  
She had watched Emma’s eye go wide at the sight of steak, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and salad she had ended up making in the end.  
Why she had made so much effort although they were both sick Regina wasn’t sure but she was glad that Emma found so much joy in a simple meal.  
It was kind of endearing.  
They talked about the one topic that would definitely never bore either one oft hem over dinner – Henry.  
Emma said she was considering adopting a dog because Henry wanted one so badly and they both knew Regina didn’t want to have one in the house.  
Emma also mentioned it probably would do her some good because at least then she would have some company.

Regina was touched by how much Emma was willing to do for Henry and it pained her to hear how lonely the other woman seemed to be.  
Maybe they could have Emma over for lunch or dinner here and there from now on because her son’s biological mother wasn’t the worst company.  
Why she hadn’t thought of that sooner she didn’t know because Henry sure would love that.

"But then again…“, Emma sighed, "Who would look after the dog when I have to go out of town for work? Because I might not be able to take it with me all the time.“

"Well“, Regina coughed, cleared her throat, and continued on, „If it were to be a well-behaved dog I guess Henry and I could look after it on occasion.“  
Why on earth had she made that suggestion? 

Emma’s eyes went comically wide, "Really? We’d be sharing a kid and a dog then. Wouldn’t that be…weird?“

"Only if you make it weird“, Regina answered because it was as Emma had said. They were already sharing Henry in a way. What difference would a dog make?  
She was definitely sick.  
Probably running a higher fever by now.  
Why was she even considering this?  
\-----------------------------------------

They ended up sitting on the couch again, wrapped in their blankets, watching TV, the fire dancing in the fireplace, bathing the room in a soft glow and warmth.

Emma turned to look at Regina, "Sorry I ruined your plans for New Year’s Eve. I’m sure you were invited to a few fancy parties.“

Regina chuckled dryly before she coughed again, "I declined all invitations. I was looking forward to some quiet time because the year has been something else. I really need a vacation.“

"Then I’m sorry I interrupted your alone time“, Emma apologized, "And a vacation sounds nice. You are right…it’s been a hell of a year. After getting shot and…“

It was Regina’s turn to look at Emma with ridiculously wide eyes, "You were shot? When did this happen? Why don’t I know about this?“

Emma put her hand on Regina’s arm and squeezed it gently, "Job gone awry. The bullet only grazed my ribcage though. Nothing serious. And I didn’t tell Henry because I didn’t want him to worry.“

Regina didn’t say another word after that.  
Emma’s job was more dangerous than she had thought and it irked her because if something would happen to Emma her son would be devastated and she probably wouldn’t be happy either.  
Regina decided not to dwell on what that could possibly mean.

"Achoo!", Emma sneezed again and Regina grabbed a box of Kleenex from the table in front of them and handed it to Emma, who took one and blew her nose before she rasped out a "Thank you.“

They sat in silence for a while before Emma spoke again, "What do you usually do on New Year’s Eve? Any traditions?“  
Regina felt a blush creep up her cheeks and she frowned because she never blushed.  
Yup, she was definitely still running a fever.  
That had to be it.

"When my parents were still alive we would have a festive dinner and sit in front of the fireplace, ponder what the year has been like and discuss what our hopes for the new one would be before we would watch _Dinner for one_ right before midnight. Then we would go outside to watch the fireworks. I kept that tradition going once they passed away together with Henry“, Regina explained after hesitating for a moment.  
She wasn’t one to share a lot of private things with others and opening up to Emma felt strange.  
Not necessarily bad but the thought had never crossed her mind before today.

Emma smiled, "That sounds lovely. We could still do that. If you wanted to that is.“  
\----------------------------------------------

They had dozed off in between talking but much to both of their surprise they had enjoyed a quite interesting conversation.  
Regina had told Emma how much she missed having a horse but that she barely had the time to go horse riding between meetings and raising Henry because life as a CEO might be fancy but it was also incredibly busy. And that she wanted to take Henry on a nice vacation during spring break.  
She told Emma that she really missed her sister Zelena and that she wished the redhead would come to Boston more often because Regina found herself unable to travel to London most of the time.

Emma shared some funny stories about her job and how some of her targets tried to dodge her with the most ridiculous plans.  
She told Regina how she had ended up in the swamp once, almost getting eaten by an alligator when a fisherman with a hand for a hook („I’m not kidding, I swear!“) had come to her rescue because the guy she had meant to bring in had run straight into the water without thinking.  
How he had been glad to get arrested once he had stared right into the eyes of said gator.  
Or how one incredibly tall and broad-shouldered guy had thought he could get away by wearing a dress, a bad wig, and some lipstick.

Regina was barking out a laugh at the mental picture her brain provided, „People really do that?“  
Emma nodded and sneezed, „Yup. He ran straight into a drag queen who tried to give him makeup tips. She looked fabulous, might I add. It was bizarre.“  
When they both had another coughing fight Regina jumped up, „That’s it. I’m going to get some cough syrup from the bathroom upstairs. I’m quite done.“  
\------------------------------------

By the time _Dinner for one_ started the situation had become altogether ridiculous because first Emma was sneezing and Regina was coughing and once Emma had stopped sneezing she had started to cough and Regina was the one sneezing now.

One day they would laugh about this, no doubt.  
That day was not today though.

"I’ve never seen this“, Emma admitted while they watched the butler serve different courses of food and stumble over the tiger rug repeatedly while Miss Sophie answered, "Same procedure as every year“.  
Every time the butler James and Miss Sophie toasted Regina and Emma did as well – with a shot of cough syrup.  
Neither of them was sure who had come up with that brainwashed idea but as James and Miss Sophie became drunker with the help of sherry, wine, and champagne Regina and Emma became slightly buzzed because of their medicine as well.

By the time the short movie was over the both of them were giggling like teenagers, but both of them in too good a mood to care.

"It’s almost time for the fireworks“, Regina announced, "Achoo!“  
She got up and held her hand out for Emma to take.

They got dressed and stumbled towards the backdoor when Regina perked up as the first sounds of the fireworks could be heard already.

She pulled the door open as the clock struck midnight in the kitchen, but Emma grabbed her wrist and held her back.  
"What are you doing, Miss Swan?“, Regina hissed, but the blonde only pointed upwards and Regina caught sight of the mistletoe on the doorframe above their heads.  
Where on earth had that come from?

Regina’s train of thought got interrupted as soon as she felt Emma’s lips on hers.  
It was just a gentle peck but her heart started racing anyway.

"Happy New Year, Regina!“, Emma whispered and ducked her head.

Regina studied the woman before her for a moment and who small Emma seemed to be all of a sudden when all she had ever known Emma to be had been cocky and confident.  
And then something inside of Regina snapped.  
She felt like a tiny spark had been turned into a flame that had burst into a roaring fire all of a sudden.  
The next thing Regina knew was that her arms were wrapped around Emma’s neck and she was kissing her with a passion she hadn’t felt in forever.  
Probably not ever.

Regina was also aware that it might not be the best idea and she was about to pull back but then she felt Emma pulling her even closer and kissing her back and all coherent thoughts got blown up with the fireworks above them.

She decided right then and there that she deserved a break and that she would worry about all o fit tomorrow because they had a whole new year to figure it out.


	2. It means nothing

Regina woke up to Henry’s amused snicker.  
She felt slightly disorientated when she blinked her eyes open and something was tickling her nose as the memories of last night slowly came back to her.

Oh God!  
What had she done?

She moved her hand to her face only to realize that Emma’s hair was tickling her nose.

"I’ll make you guys some coffee. Looks like you can use it“, Henry chuckled and made a run for the kitchen before Regina could have scolded him.  
"Emma, wake up!“, Regina hissed but the only response she got was some incoherent mumble.

"MISS SWAN!“, it sounded almost like a growl and was definitely threatening.

It also was the reason Emma shot up at once, hair wild, eyes wide.

"Achoo!“  
Emma sneezed and Regina sighed.

Their clothes were rumpled although all they had done was sleep.  
They hadn’t done anything else, right?

They had kissed, Regina did remember that.  
What she didn’t know was why they would have done that.  
How dare Emma Swan for kissing her just because of some stupid mistletoe.  
Right!  
There had been a mistletoe above the backdoor.  
It hadn’t been there in the morning.  
How on earth?  
Emma just sat there, looking confused, and Regina rolled her eyes.  
She didn’t even want to know what Henry must have thought when he had caught them sleeping together on the couch in a tangle of limbs.

Regina coughed, causing Emma to reach for the bottle of cough syrup on the table, only to realize that it was empty.  
Yup, they definitely had too much of that yesterday!

"Coffee is ready!“  
Henry appeared in the doorframe again, a smirk on his face, amusement sparkling in his eyes and it dawned on Regina that her son probably had put up that damn mistletoe.  
But why?

Emma groaned but got up anyway and Regina followed suit, stumbling in the process.  
She was surprised when Emma grabbed her arms to steady her and she was even more surprised at how strong Emma seemed to be despite being sick.  
It was quite impressive if Regina was really honest.

They made it into the kitchen without further incident and let themselves fall onto the chairs right next to one another while Henry served them their coffee.

Both Emma and Regina clung to their mugs with both hands, inhaling the smell, before they took their first sips and Henry stared at them in something akin to wonder.

His mother and Emma looked quite out o fit in a way but then again they were sick.  
It was more than that though.  
Something must have happened between them last night, he could tell.  
Otherwise, they wouldn’t have slept like that.  
Emma snuggled into his mother’s side, her head on his mother’s chest.

He was twelve, not stupid.  
Neither was he blind nor oblivious.  
His mother though, well, he wouldn’t bet on her being aware of whatever it was that was going on between her and Emma.  
He had some sort of an idea but he wouldn’t say anything.  
At least not yet.  
He didn’t want to jinx it and he also wanted to give his mother and Emma time to figure it out on their own, they were grown-ups after all.

"I’ll go upstairs to take a shower if that’s alright with you two?“

Regina gave him a warm smile, "Of course, my little prince.“

"Sure, kid“, Emma mumbled before she took another sip of coffee.

Henry took one last glance at them, shrugged, and headed upstairs, hoping that the tension in the room wouldn’t mean that his mother and Emma would start fighting because he was rooting for something different entirely.  
\----------------------------------------

Regina rinsed their mugs once they had finished their coffee before she went to the back door and pulled it open to let some fresh air into the kitchen.  
Her eyes moved up unbidden and she caught sight of the mistletoe once again.  
She had to talk to Henry once Emma was back in her own apartment.

Regina turned around and almost bumped into Emma, who had been right behind her, eyeing the mistletoe as well.

"Don’t even think about it“, Regina hissed out through gritted teeth and Emma took a step back immediately, hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. I just thought…“  
Before Regina could have asked what Emma had been thinking the sound of Emma’s cellphone made them both jump.

Emma stormed into the foyer and grabbed the device from her jacket pocket, answering immediately.  
Regina had only followed her because Emma had run off as if the devil had been after she and she had, well, worried.  
Maybe.

"Gosh, I’m so sorry I didn’t call you back earlier. I was sick and I spent New Year’s at Regina’s. I’m still not a hundred percent but much better“, Emma said into the phone and chuckled at something the caller must have replied, "No, I’ll head out in a few. Sure thing. Just come over to my place. I’ll see you there in about two hours, babe.“

Babe?  
Regina’s eyes grew wide in horror.

Emma put her phone back into her jacket pocket and met Regina’s hard gaze, "Sorry, I completely forgot to let Killian know that…“

"Killian!“, Regina had to stop herself from outright yelling.  
She remembered Henry mentioning a Killian a couple of times and if she wasn’t completely mistaken they had seen Emma and him together in town once, but only in passing.  
How could she have been so stupid?!

"You might as well leave and return to your boyfriend“, Regina spit out, barely able to contain her rage anymore.  
Of course, Emma had a boyfriend.   
How dare Emma to kiss her anyway. How dare she!

Emma’s only reply was a bark of laughter, causing Regina to glare at her even more.  
There was nothing funny about any of this!

Emma started coughing and bent over, trying to get her breathing under control.  
It took a few moments before she managed to wheeze out, "Killian is not my boyfriend. He’s my best friend and okay, I’m his fake girlfriend because his parents don’t know. But he’s as gay as they come. Surely you’ve noticed that? I mean you’ve seen him that one time in town in all his glory. Pink shirt. Leather jacket. Eyeliner.“

Regina just stared.  
So, not a boyfriend.  
Emma had kissed her.  
Why had she kissed her?  
Was it really just because of the mistletoe?  
And why had she kissed her back?

"He’s gay?“, Regina rasped out and wondered why that had been what had come out of her mouth of all things she wanted to know.

Emma chuckled, "Oh yeah. And so am I. Just for the record.“

Regina was rendered speechless at the bluntness of the statement and her mind started racing.  
It had meant nothing, right?  
They’d been drunk on cough syrup and they’d been sick and their judgment had been poor.  
Emma was Henry’s biological mother.  
There was no way.  
They couldn’t possibly.  
It couldn’t mean anything.

Emma took a step closer, "I realize now is not the best time because your relationship ended not too long ago and I really gotta go. But maybe one day you and I…maybe we can talk.“

Regina shook her head, "There’s nothing to talk about, Miss Swan.“

Emma sighed before she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Listen, Regina. I know it’s complicated because of the kid. But you kissed me back. It has to mean something.“

"It means nothing.“  
Regina wrapped her arms around herself, shielding herself.

Emma dropped her head, "Okay.“  
There was a pause before Emma continued, "Then thanks for your hospitality and your kindness. For taking care of me. It means more than you’ll ever know. See you around, Regina.“

Regina watched Emma grab her jacket, watched how she put it on, and watched her as she left the house without a look back.  
\----------------------------------------

Despite her New Year’s resolution, Regina didn’t invite Emma over for family lunch or dinner the next couple of weeks.  
She caught herself thinking about it a couple of times but she didn’t dare to.

Her thoughts were still one big jumble and she had so many questions and so few answers.  
It drove her crazy and it kept distracting her at work which she couldn’t afford and that angered her the most.

Henry would be staying with Emma tonight because she had to attend the charity gala of one of her few friends – Kathryn Midas.

She wasn’t necessarily looking forward to the mingling and the schmoozing but she was excited to see Kathryn and her fiance Frederik.  
He was a great man, not nearly as wealthy as Kathryn, but decent and kind and he loved Kathryn with all his heart, and wasn’t that what mattered in the end? 

Maybe Emma had been right and they should have a talk one of these days.  
About what exactly Regina wasn’t sure but it couldn’t hurt, now could it?  
She was putting the final touches on her makeup when Henry appeared in the doorway to her bedroom, his overnight bag hanging off his right shoulder.

"You look beautiful, mom!“, he smiled at her, eyes warm and earnest and she smiled right back, "Thank you, Henry. Ready to go?“

"Yup! Emma will be here in two. You’re going to pick me up tomorrow, right?“, he looked at her expectantly and she nodded while she put the mascara away, "Yes. I’ll be there at 2.30 pm if that’s alright?“

Henry nodded, "Sure. Maybe we can go to the park afterward if the weather isn’t too bad?“

"Absolutely“, Regina agreed, "You can ask Emma if she wants to join us if you want.“

Regina watched her son shake his head, "Yeah, no. That’s not gonna happen. She’s got a date tomorrow night and I don’t want her to be late.“  
\-------------------------------

She had waited for Henry to leave but as soon as she had heard the door falling close Regina had sat down on her bed, hand on her chest.  
She had no idea what was happening exactly but Emma having a date was…  
It felt like…  
She didn’t have words for it but she didn’t like it one bit.  
Why on earth hadn’t she invited her over for lunch? Dinner? Whatever?  
Why had she to be such an antisocial coward all the time?

For as self-confident and self-assured she was she let her fears dictate her life quite often.

A look at her phone display told her that her driver would be here in a few minutes and she cursed under her breath before she dialed her sister who answered the phone after the second ring.

"Zelena.“  
Regina rasped out her sister’s name, barely able to suppress a sob.  
God, she missed her sister so much and she really, really wanted to talk to her right now because she felt as if her whole world was crumbling at her feet.

And her sister understood without explanation.  
From the mere sound of her own name.  
"I’ll take the first plane tomorrow morning. I’ll be there as soon as I can.“


	3. Shades of green

The gala had kept Regina distracted all evening and she had stayed a lot longer than she had planned.  
When she had finally returned to her townhouse it had been past two in the morning and she had gone to bed right away.  
Much to her own surprise, she had slept straight through the night only to wake up to a text from her sister only a couple of hours later.

_Sis: Boarding my flight in 5. See you tonight. Love you xo_

Regina was so thankful for Zelena at that moment and she got up with a huge smile on her face.  
Zelena was really coming because she needed her and it meant everything to her.  
She got up, fixed herself a coffee and a plate of fruit before she went into her study to get some work done.  
It would help her pass the time until she would have to go and pick up Henry.  
Distraction was the way to go.  
\------------------------------------------------

Regina had decided to make a business call which had taken way longer than anticipated and that was why she was late now and she cursed out loud while she parked her black Mercedes.  
It was 2.37 pm so it wasn’t that dramatic but she was a nervous wreck.

Would Emma be already dressed up for her date?  
Should she invite her for lunch next weekend?  
What should she say?

Regina got out of the car, about to lock it when she caught sight of Henry who came running towards her, a smile on his face.  
He was alone.

So, she wouldn’t see Emma today.  
Maybe it would be better that way.  
\----------------------------------------------------

It looked like it would start snowing soon but Henry had mentioned that he wanted to go for a walk in the park the day before and Regina could use the fresh air.  
Henry was bouncing in excitement because of all the dogs they met in the park and Regina remembered her conversation with Emma.  
She wasn’t sure if Emma would go through with getting a dog now that she was obviously dating someone.  
That had to keep the loneliness at bay, right?

"I hope Emma’s date goes well“, Henry said out of the blue, "She deserves to be happy and Lily is really nice.“

Regina’s head jerked up and she looked at her son in irritation, "You’ve met that woman?“

Henry shook his head, "No. But they were talking on the phone last night. Video call. And I got to say hi.“

Regina took a deep breath to calm herself, feeling Henry’s eyes on her, studying her.

"You know“, he added, "The more I think about it…Lily looks a lot like you. Just younger.“

It felt like a bullet to the chest if Regina was honest.  
Of course, Emma would date someone quite a few years younger than her. She was turning forty in less than two weeks and she wasn’t looking forward to it.

There would be a big party as well and Regina didn’t care for that either but it was all about appearances and business partners and there was really no way to avoid it.

"Mom, are you alright?“, Henry asked when he caught the grim look on his mother’s face.

"I’m fine, my little prince“, but Regina knew Henry wouldn’t believe her for one second. She wasn’t even sure if she believed it herself.

She felt Henry take her hand, "Mom, I’ve been thinking. Maybe we can go to the shelter and walk shelter dogs here and there? I know you don’t want one in the house so I thought…it would be a win-win situation. The dogs get exercise and I get to hang out with a dog or two?“

Regina squeezed his hand, "You know what, Henry? That’s actually a great idea. I’ll call tomorrow and ask about the requirements when you want to become a dog walker, okay?“

A bright smile appeared on his face, dimples and all, "Thanks, mom!“  
\---------------------------------------------

It had indeed started to snow while they were driving home and by the time they reached their house, the streets were covered in white.  
Everything looked so peaceful but Regina felt anything but.

She was tense and she wanted to crawl out of her one skin and she wasn’t sure why that was.

Had Emma already left for her date?  
Would it go well?

Not that she could do anything about it but all of a sudden Regina worried that she had missed a shot at something great just because her stubborn ignorance had gotten in the way once again.

Regina had a tendency to shut the best people in her life out and she was aware of it but she couldn’t help it.  
Being a successful businesswoman came with some perks but also with many downsides.

A lot of people weren’t in it for her but for what they could gain from knowing her.  
Connections, money, power.  
She had become quite paranoid and distrustful once her marriage had fallen apart many years ago and Daniel had left her for someone less controlling.  
Less overbearing.

She had only casually dated for a long time and then she had met Robin and for a while, it had gone well but if Regina was really honest she would have to admit that what they had shared had been nowhere near enough.  
So, in the end, Robin might have done her a favor when he ended it but the circumstances had still left a sour taste in her mouth.

And then there was Emma Swan.  
Emma, who had never asked anything of her.   
Emma, who had only ever taken whatever little breadcrumbs Regina had been willing to give. 

Maybe, just maybe, Emma would be good for her.  
Who knew?  
And now she would probably never get the chance to find out.

She really was a coward.  
\-----------------------------------------

Henry was already in his bed, sleeping, and Regina was nursing a tumbler of apple cider in front of the fireplace in her study when she heard the front door being unlocked.

Zelena!

She put the glass down and headed into the foyer where she found her sister, together with a massive suitcase, smirking at her.

Regina wrapped her into a tight hug, holding her as close as she could, "It’s so good to see you. Why didn’t you call? I would have picked you up from the airport.“

"Nonsense. There was no point in driving all the way across town. Missed you too“, Zelena took a step back and took a hold of Regina’s hands, "And now…tell me everything.“  
\------------------------------------------------

Zelena had listened closely when Regin had indeed told her everything that had happened over New Year’s and Regina felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
It was freeing to say it out loud.

Regina poured them both another drink and took a sip before she sat down on the couch again, "And she’s always wearing that stupid red leather jacket that makes her stand out everywhere.“

Zelena nodded, "It’s hideous.“

"Well, no. It’s a very bold color, sure. But it’s so very Emma, you know.“  
The mere thought made Regina smile.   
It was true.  
Emma had to be the bravest person she had ever known.

"She eats like a child. She puts Henry to shame“, Regina added after a moment of silence.

"She’s a barbarian“, Zelena agreed.  
She had only met Emma once, two summers ago and they had a barbeque in Regina’s garden but she could remember vividly who starved Emma had looked despite being in great shape. 

Regina shook her head, "I think she went hungry a lot as a child. You know she grew up in group homes and foster care. It couldn’t have been easy. She looks like a chipmunk when she stuffs her face. It’s kind of endearing.“

"Also“, Regina continued after another sip of cider, "She’s working out a lot to keep in shape. I mean she’s a bounty hunter.“  
She frowned when she remembered that Emma had been shot and she hadn’t even known.

"Doesn’t sound all that reliable to me“, Zelena said and took a sip as well.

Regina met her sister’s eyes because she needed Zelena to see she was serious, "One would think so. I know she cancels on her friends on a regular basis but she’s always been reliable when it has come to Henry. She hasn’t forgotten to pick him up once. She always brings him back on time and if they are running late, even by five minutes, she texts or calls. She’s never stood him up. Not once.“

Zelena emptied her tumbler and put it down on the couch table.

"Her apartment is near the docks“, Regina stated and wasn’t sure why that was important.

Zelena scoffed, "That’s the worst area of the city. I’m not surprised though. I bet she’s sharing her space with an army of cockroaches.“

Regina gave her sister a disbelieving look, "Do you really think I would allow Henry to go over there if that were the case? Actually, the apartment is quite nice. It’s tastefully decorated and the view is amazing. Emma says she sleeps better with the water nearby.“

Zelena tilted her head, "So, if she’s so endearing and it’s all so perfect…why are you two not dating again?“

Regina’s eyes went wide, "What?!“

Zelena shrugged nonchalantly, "What? I mean it sounds like Emma is great. I’ve only met her once but she seemed like a decent person. I mean her fashion sense is appalling but that’s beside the point. She’s got a good heart from what Henry has told me. And that’s what matters. You could do much worse.“

Regina dropped her head, "She’s got a new girlfriend.“

The response made Zelena cackle, "You are such a goose.“

"Excuse me?“, the outrage was visibly on Regina’s face but it only made Zelena laugh out loud, "Regina, seriously. She kissed you and you kissed her back. So, obviously, there’s something there.“

"Nothing happened!“, Regina insisted.

Zelena pinched the bridge of her nose, "Exactly! You both were kinda out of it but she didn’t take advantage of you. And now you’re telling me how amazing Emma is and how reliable and how she never let Henry down. Which means she’s also never let you down. And you still sent her away. You are a total goose.“

Regina was quiet for a while before she sighed heavily, "You are right. I’m a goose, aren’t I?“

Zelena clapped her hands, "Bravo! Glad you finally see it too.“

Regina chucked a pillow at her sister, fed up with Zelena's antics, "Shut up!“

They both started to laugh out loud and once Regina calmed down she gave Zelena a serious look, "What am I gonna do? And also…why is it that you’re always wearing green?“


	4. A unique gift

Zelena had stayed till the day of Regina's birthday and had even accompanied her to the office despite not being involved in the family business.  
Once upon a time Cora and Henry Senior had expected their daughters to take over Mills Constructions together but Zelena had made it abundantly clear that she didn't care for that career path at all.  
She had returned from boarding school overseas to study art in New York but had fled right back to London once she had her art degree in her pocket while Regina had followed in the Mills family footsteps dutifully after she had successfully finished university with degrees in law and business.  
Regina had always been the more ambitious of the two but Zelena's free spirit had balanced Regina's obsessive streak for order out and had allowed their sisterly bond to grow steadily despite being so different.

But since Regina's job was so demanding and she barely had any time to herself it had been the easiest for Zelena to simply go to the office with her sister and she hadn't even complained once.  
It was nice to see Regina in her element because she might be busy as hell but she was damn good at her job.  
A true Mills force to be reckoned with.

Zelena had helped out to the best of her abilities and the two of them had lunch together every day.  
And dinner together with Henry at 7, no exceptions.

Regina might be driven but she was also a great mother and she made it a point to cook dinner herself every evening and she was never too busy to made room for quality time with Henry.  
That precious boy who had saved Regina from her demons and probably even from herself.

Zelena adored Henry just as much despite having two children of her own.  
There was something about Henry, something she couldn't quite put her finger on but while he was Regina's son through and through, his mischievous defiance clearly came from his biological mother.  
Miss Emma Swan.

Who had been the topic of many a conversation during Zelena's stay in Boston.  
Some of these conversations had felt like pulling teeth until Regina had finally caved and had revealed what she had kept a secret for many years.

Regina had confessed that she had realized that she might be a lesbian after all and Zelena had only looked at her with disbelief because "Why on earth did you date that Robin idiot then?"  
A helpless shrug had been Regina's only answer because being a woman in a male-dominated industry, and a successful one at that, was hard enough as it was and she had feard that being gay would only make it so much harder for her to deal with all these chauvinistic men.  
Zelena had shaken her head but Regina had been right, of course.  
Being "loud and proud" wouldn't make Regina's life any easier and Zelena's heart broke a little for her younger sister.

Regina had also told her that she had entertained the idea of dating a woman once or twice but had never acted on it.  
Not once till this fateful New Year's Eve when she had kissed Emma Swan under a mistletoe, drunk on cough syrup but nowhere near out of control enough to justify this act of boldness.

The truth was she had kissed Emma because she had wanted to and because it had felt so nice when Emma had kissed her.  
And because Regina had always felt kind of drawn to the somewhat chaotic woman but she had always told herself that she couldn't possibly pursue anything with Emma because of Henry.

Henry couldn't be hurt by her dating adventures and she had so much to figure out and Regina had also been afraid that Emma would run for the hills sooner or later, just like everyone else.  
And Regina didn't want to lose what she had with Emma and she didn't want Henry to lose the connection he shared with his biological mother because of her flawed and complicated personality because if there was one thing Regina Mills was one-hundred percent aware of, then it was the fact that she was a very difficult person and an even more difficult person to be with.

Zelena had encouraged her to talk to Emma and after refusing to do so for days Regina had finally given in on the drive to the airport after lunch.  
Henry and Zelena had made her a birthday breakfast and the sisters had spent the last couple of hours at Regina's townhouse before they had left so Zelena could return home to her own family.

She had initially wanted to stay two days longer but her husband Jefferson had to leave for an unplanned work trip and that had cut Zelena's visit a little short.  
But she had come all the way from London for Regina and that was what had mattered and Regina had vowed to bring Henry to London soon.  
Zelena had added that she should think about bringing Emma along as well which had only gotten her a swat on the arm from her younger sister but deep down Zelena was convinced that Emma Swan could be the perfect match for Regina if her sister would only allow it.  
She prayed that Regina would find the strength.  
\-----------------------------------------------

After she returned from the airport Regina headed back home where Henry was already waiting for her after his play date with a friend from school and the sight warmed her heart instantly, no matter how much she dreaded the party.

"Mom!", he hugged her tight and handed her a wrapped gift, "Zelena and Emma helped me make it."

Regina raised an eyebrow in surprise as she took the gift from her son's hand and unwrapped it quickly.  
She gasped in surprise when she opened the scrapbook Henry had put together because it held so many memories. And not just ones she shared with her son, but Zelena and Emma had contributed some pictures and notes as well about their time with Henry.  
There even was a photograph of baby Henry from the hospital, right after he had been born.

It was a picture Regina had never seen before and her heart skipped a beat because Emma had given her something so precious, something no one else could have given her and it meant everything to Regina.

"You like it?", Henry beamed at her with pride and a goofy smile.

Regina hugged him once more, her own smile blinding, "I couldn't love it more. Thank you, my little prince."  
\----------------------------------------------

It was past 11 pm when Regina returned from the party she hadn't even wanted.  
She would have loved to stay home with Henry and just watch a movie together but business was business and it was expected of her.  
At least she had managed to cut it short because she had promised Henry to go to the shelter on Sunday to walk a dog or two.  
These days she allowed him to stay home by himself for a couple of hours because he had asked for a bit more freedom as he was no small boy anymore and her neighbors, a sweet couple named Ariel and Eric, had volunteered to check in on Henry whenever she was gone for a business meeting or something and she was entirely grateful to them.

She said goodbye to her driver and got out of the town car, only to stop dead in her tracks.

It was a fairly cold night, and yet, on the middle of the steps in front of her house sat no one other than Emma Swan, shivering like a lunatic, lips blue from the cold and all.

"Emma?", Regina stepped closer hesitantly and somewhat bewildered.  
What was Emma doing here in the middle of the night, in the cold no less?

"Oh hey", Emma jumped up nervously and looked at her phone, "I just...well, it's still before midnight...I came to...uh...happy birthday, Regina."  
Emma fumbled around in her bag for a second and pulled out a small plastic container containing a cupcake, "It's...uh...blueberry. Henry said you like them best. And no worries, I didn't bake it. There's this nice little coffee shop around the corner from where I live and..."

"Emma, breathe", Regina pulled the keys from her coat pocket.  
She was so overwhelmed by Emma's presence and that Emma had gotten her a cake for her birthday, no matter how small.  
It meant so much more than Regina could put into words.  
"How long have you been out here? And why didn't you just wait inside with Henry?"

"I didn't know. Well, I didn't want to impose or anything. I didn't know whether you wanted me in your home when you aren't there and I didn't want to wake the kid either. I've only been here for an hour or two", Emma shrugged as if it would be nothing and Regina's eyes went wide, "What?!"

She gestured for Emma to follow her, "Come inside. I'll make you some tea or hot chocolate if you prefer."  
Regina smirked knowingly when she saw the sparkle in Emma's eyes at the sound of hot chocolate.  
Like mother like son.  
\----------------------------------------------

They shared the cupcake over hot chocolate after Regina had changed into some comfortable yoga pants and a red cashmere pullover that had been a Christmas gift from her mother the year before she had passed away.  
Sitting on the couch together once again with a fire lit in the fireplace had a bit of a deja-vu feeling to it but neither Emma nor Regina commented on it.

Regina yawned and Emma got up, "I...uh...should probably go."

"Why are you here, Emma? Surely the cupcake could have waited till tomorrow. There was no need for you to freeze outside my door", Regina asked boldly, not sure if she was ready to hear the answer.

"Actually", Emma pulled an envelope out of her bag, "I came to give you this."  
She handed the envelope to Regina, who eyed it curiously, and continued her explanation, "I wanted to give you something since it's your birthday and all but what do you get someone who already has everything? I don't make the big bucks in my job, so I can't buy you anything fancy..."

"I would never ask or expect that from you", Regina countered, immediately on the defense.

"I know. I know", Emma took a deep breath, "See...when I gave up Henry I never expected to see him again. The fact that you found me, that you let me see him on a regular basis...it means everything to me. I am so grateful to you, Regina. You looked past my crappy past and my way of life and deemed me worthy of having a relationship with my son anyway. I can never repay you for that. For the first time in my life, I have some kind of family and it means everything to me. After growing up in the system and being lost and alone for so long I...I just wanted to say thank you."

Regina was rendered speechless once again and she opened the envelope wordlessly.  
It contained a single picture.  
An old ultrasound picture.  
Henry.

"It was the first pic I had of him when he was only the size of a little bean. Back then I hoped that giving him up would give him a better chance than I ever head. You've exceeded every hope I had for my son", Emma met Regina's teary eyes, "And not because you're successful and are kinda loaded but you are the best mother a kid could ever ask for. Henry sure as hell is a lucky kid."

Regina wiped the tears from her cheeks and cleared her throat, "Thank you, Emma. This..."  
She held the picture close to her heart, "It's everything."

Emma ducked her head, "Well, I better get out of your hair. You have to be exhausted and it's late."  
She wanted to head out of the room only to feel Regina's hand on her wrist, holding her back.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?", Regina asked quickly before she could chicken out.

"No?"  
Emma looked at her in confusion.

"Henry and I wanted to go to the shelter to walk one or two of the dogs. He thought it would be a great compromise since I don't necessarily want a dog in the house", Regina explained, "You could stay. We do have a guestroom as you well know. You could come with us."

Emma felt like a deer caught in headlights and nodded robotically, "Uh, sure."  
\----------------------------------

Henry was ecstatic when he found Emma sitting at the breakfast table the next morning and his excitement only grew when Regina told him that Emma would accompany them to the shelter.  
They ate pancakes and bacon and Henry told them about everything he had read about shelter dogs and that he was looking forward to walking them.  
\----------------------------------

The shelter was madness.  
The barking of countless dogs was deafening and Regina wanted to turn around and leave but Henry kept walking down the kennels until he stopped in front of one and said that he wanted to walk that dog.  
Regina and Emma took a look and their hearts broke at the same time.

In the corner of the kennel sat a reddish-brown dog with white markings on his chest and front paws and cropped ears, head bowed and looking utterly defeated and lost.  
One of the shelter employees showed up and sighed, "I see you've met Silas."

"What's his story?", Emma asked.

"He's a Pitbull that life dealt a really bad hand. He came to us as a puppy for the first time. Owner surrender. He got adopted by a nice family but was returned about two years later when they got a divorce. He was adopted again by the guy who had him for the last four years but he passed away from cancer the other week. Now he is back here for the third time and he is quite depressed. He just doesn't understand what happened. Not like you can explain it to a dog."

"So, he's around six", Regina stated the obvious, "Does he have any behavioral issues?"

"He doesn't care much for other dogs but he's not aggressive. He just ignores them mostly and goes the other way. And he doesn't like cats. Other than that he's a very sweet dog", the employee, Mulan, stated, "But his time is running out, unfortunately."

Regina looked at her in bewilderment, "What do you mean?"

Mulan sighed, "The time after Christmas is always tricky. People get puppies as gifts and after the holidays they realize they no longer want to care for them and they surrender them. The shelter is overcrowded so we have to start putting dogs down again. We try to avoid it as much as we can but with limited space and funding. Sadly, we can't save them all."

Henry was the only one not surprised by the answer because he had read about it.  
He was sad about it but not every dog could be saved and not every kid got adopted.  
Like Emma.

"That's ridiculous", Regina mumbled and looked at her son, afraid that Mulan's statement would have him heartbroken but he looked more determined than ever, "Can we walk him?"

Mulan nodded, "Sure."  
\------------------------------------------

They walked through the park nearby and Silas' mood seemed to improve a bit, much to Henry's delight.  
Some people commented on Henry's cheeky grin and how he was so enthusiastic in showing the dog everything there was to see and Henry chatted up a storm, informing everyone that Silas was looking for a home and that they should come to the shelter if they had time.

Regina was impressed by how well-behaved the dog seemed to be and she looked over at Emma repeatedly, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Maybe we can come to walk him again and we can talk to even more people", Henry said, "He still got time. We'll find someone to adopt him and give him a home like you've done for me, mom. It's not his fault that he's at the shelter again. He deserves a home, a family, and love too."

Emma finally turned her head to look at Regina, waiting for any sort of reaction until Regina nodded quietly.  
It was Henry's last statement that had sold them.

Regina was aware that they would need to come up with a plan and a schedule that would work for all of them.  
But yes, Silas deserved a family and a home.  
And so did Emma.

It was at that moment that Regina decided that yes, she definitely had to talk to Emma.  
It was also in that moment that Regina realized that the thought of Emma becoming a part of their family for real was something worth considering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: yup, another Pitbull. Deal with it. I'm not sorry. They are awesome <3_


	5. A logical solution

Mulan did a quick background check on Silas' potential adopters and her eyes grew wide when she stared at Regina's ID but she didn't comment on it.  
Emma explained that they planned to kind of share the dog like the kid and Mulan looked at them curiously because she had been convinced the two women were an actual couple.  
Well, she mused, maybe they just didn't know it yet.

Regina asked if they could come back the next day to pick up Silas because they had to dog-proof their homes and make a run to the pet store and Mulan nodded in understanding, „But of course. You would have to pick him up tomorrow before 5 pm though.“

They signed the contract together although it would have only needed one adopter and one signature but apparently, it had felt important to Emma Swan and Regina Mills, so Mulan hadn't commented on it.

Emma paid for the adoption fee, she had been quite adamant about that, and Regina wrote a check that left Mulan staring in disbelief but Regina only smirked, “Make sure those dogs find homes. Putting them down won't do.”  
\---------------------------------------

Henry was none the wiser what his mother and Emma had been up to because he had been playing with Silas while they had been at the reception desk with Mulan and they decided to surprise him the very next day.

Her son put on his brave face once they left the shelter but Regina knew that he was sad.  
She wished she could make it better but it was only a day.  
He'd be ecstatic come tomorrow, she was sure of it.

When Regina checked her phone she realized that it was already past five and she looked at Emma, a smirk on her lips, “Care to join us for dinner, Miss Swan?”

“Can we go to the diner and have burgers?”, Henry chimed in and Regina nodded because she had expected her son's suggestion.

“Yes!”, Henry bounced in excitement and eyed Emma curiously, “So, you coming?”

“Actually”, Emma looked somewhat guilty, “I already have...”  
But then she hesitated before she obviously made some sort of decision, “You know what? Nevermind. I'll reschedule. Burgers sound nice.”

Regina wanted to tell her that she didn't have to cancel her plans although her mood had soured as soon as Emma had wanted to decline their invitation but something held her back.  
She must have had plans with Lily, Regina assumed because Emma wouldn't have felt the need to look guilty if she would have had plans with Killian, right?

When she saw Emma typing on her phone Regina decided to stay quiet because Emma had made her choice and who was she to tell her otherwise.  
That Lily person couldn't be gone from Emma's life soon enough.

Emma put her phone away a few moments later and smiled, ”Okay. Ready to go?”  
\--------------------------------------  
Regina had to admit the more time she spent with Emma the more she enjoyed her company.  
It also allowed her to watch Emma and Henry together and her heart warmed every time.

Her son and his biological mother had formed quite a bond but these days Regina felt no longer threatened by it because she was still “mom”.

When Henry left to use the bathroom Emma cocked her head and looked at Regina expectantly, “Should we go to the pet store together tomorrow? Would give us time to talk details as well.”

Regina nodded in agreement, “I have to move a few things around on my schedule once I'm back home because I need to leave the office early.”

“I could come and pick you up”, Emma suggested, “Just tell me when.”

“Alright. I will send you a text message once I know”, Regina answered and gestured for the waitress to bring the bill.

“Sure”, Emma smiled and snatched it out of the waitress's hand when she showed up at their table.

Regina raised an eyebrow in irritation but Emma held her gaze, “I know between the two of us you're the one with the fat bank account but that doesn't mean I can't pay for dinner. Also, consider it a thank you for taking care of me on New Year's Eve.”

Regina wanted to argue that it wasn't necessary and that she could take care of her own bills but it seemed to be important to Emma and Henry was coming back and so she remained quiet.  
\-------------------------------------

They had driven Emma home before Regina had studied her schedule, rearranging things quickly be before she had texted Emma to pick her up from work at 12.30 pm the next day.

A simple 'thumbs up' emoji had been her reply and it had caused Regina to chuckle.  
Emma Swan and her childish antics.  
\--------------------------------------

It had been a dreadful Monday morning because one of their clients had demanded last-minute changes and Regina had contemplated strangling him there for a minute but as soon as her assistant Audrey had announced that a Miss Swan was here to see her through the intercom Regina's mood had brightened. Even more so when Emma showed up with two coffee cups and a brown paper bag.  
It held two paninis Regina found out only a moment later.

“Henry said tomato – mozzarella ones are your favorite”, Emma stated when Regina looked at her curiously, “And I thought since you had to move things around on your schedule you might not have had time for a lunch break, so...”

Regina couldn't help but smile because a rambling Emma Swan was nothing short of adorable, “That's very thoughtful of you, Emma. Thank you.”  
\------------------------------------------

They had eaten in comfortable silence which had given Regina a chance to decompress and before long they were sitting in Regina's new black Mercedes SUV.  
Emma had glared at the off-road car in a mix of surprise and shock because those things cost a fortune and besides that, she knew how much Regina loved the black Mercedes S class limousine she usually drove when she wasn't being driven around in her town car.  
The car Regina loved the most surely was the old vintage Mercedes that had once been her father's but she only drove that car on special occasions. Henry had told her as much.

But an SUV?

“We need a dog crate and it simply won't fit in my other Mercedes”, Regina explained, “Safety first. We don't want anything to happen to Henry or Silas, now do we?”

Emma groaned, “Is this your way of telling me that I have to get rid of the bug?”

Regina chuckled, “I'm not delusional, Miss Swan, I'll have you know. I'm well aware that you won't get rid of that deathtrap of yours until it dies and there's no more chance of repairing it. And you'd probably keep it even then.”

Emma laughed out loud at the comment because Regina was right but at the same time she realized something and sobered up quickly, “I would though, you know? I'd get rid of the bug. For Henry, I would.”

Regina didn't doubt that and so she simply nodded, “I know.”

They got into the car and left the parking lot and Emma looked at Regina curiously, “When did you even get that thing? I mean we only agreed to adopt Silas yesterday.”

“It was purchased for the company. I simply ordered a new one and I've taken the one we already have”, Regina shrugged as if it would be nothing.

“Ah.”

Regina wanted to know which pet store to go to but Emma pointed out that they should probably pick up the dog first because neither of them knew the size of collar or harness he would need. And they had to get him a muzzle and countless other things that would require to know the dog's preferences and yes, Emma Swan had a point.

So, to the shelter they went.  
\-------------------------------------

Silas had been happy to see them, his tail wagging but he had been hesitant until Mulan had shown up with a leash and he had understood that he was getting out again.  
But only when the shelter doors opened and they stepped outside, when Regina opened the car door, did the dog realize that they would take him, not just walk him and the change in his behavior was imminent.

Gone was the depressed and sad-looking dog and an excitedly bouncing one that showered them with kisses was showing up in its place.  
Regina and Emma were laughing at his playful antics, well aware that Henry had picked a great dog.  
\-----------------------------

The trip to the pet store ended with the purchase of several collars, harnesses, leashes, bowls, a couple of dog beds, a crate for the car, treats and toys, dog food, and two muzzles.  
Good thing they had come with the big SUV.

Regina and Emma had taken Silas to the store with them, unsure if they would be all that welcome with a Pitbull, but one of the employees, a young man named Pan, had been very friendly and helpful all the way and Regina had been very impressed by his knowledge and made a mental note to come back to that store whenever they needed more things for Silas.  
\-------------------------------

“So, how do we do this?”, Emma asked on the drive to the Mills townhouse, “Will he stay with me whenever I am home and you take him when I have to go out of town? Or do I get the dog when Henry is staying with me or?”

“I'm honestly not sure what the best thing would be for the dog. And Henry. Maybe we should talk to our son and see what he has to say about it”, Regina replied, her expression thoughtful because she really had no idea what the best solution would be, especially since she was so busy most days.

“Our son?”, Emma croaked out and it was only then that Regina realized what she had said.

It took her a moment to find her composure but when they had to stop at a red light she turned and met Emma's eyes, “You might have given him up for adoption, Emma, but you have given birth to Henry. So yes, you are his mother too. It might be a bit unconventional but you are the only other parental figure he's ever known. You care and you are reliable, you made Henry the priority in your life as soon as we found you and came to an agreement in regards to you spending time with him. It has taken me a while to understand that I wouldn't lose him because of it but”

“You are his mother”, Emma countered, “In all the ways that matter. That kid loves you more than anything else in the world.”

Regina nodded with a smile, “Henry is everything to me. I've loved him from the moment his tiny body was placed into my arms all these years ago. I know that he loves me but he loves you too, Emma. And that's fine.”  
\--------------------------

The rest of the drive was silent, both women lost in their own thoughts and dealing with their own realizations.

Henry was about to unlock the front door of the house when Regina parked the car in the driveway and his eyes went wide in surprise when he saw his mother get out of that big black car.

“Whoa, mom! What car is this? Did you have an accident?”, he looked at her in worry and ran over to her to hug her immediately.

“No, my little prince”, Regina smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead which made Henry beam up at her, “We needed a bigger car because Emma and I went shopping. We got you something.”

“Emma?”, Henry looked at Regina in confusion before he spotted his biological mother round the car, “Emma!”

“Hey kid”, Emma appeared next to Regina and ruffled his hair, much to Henry's annoyance and Regina rolling her eyes.

“Where did you go? And what did you get?”, Henry wanted to know, studying both women curiously.

Regina walked over to the car, opened the back door, let the dog out of the crate, and watched him trot towards her son, his tail wagging all the way.

“No way! You got Silas?!”, Henry looked at his mother in disbelief as he knelt to pet the dog who was showering him with kisses like he had done with his mothers when they had picked him up.

"Your mom and I talked about it while we were sick over New Year's", Emma stepped closer to Henry and put a leash on Silas, "Because I was considering getting a dog to keep me company. And also for you, because we all know how much you love dogs. And I told your mom that I just didn't know what to do with the dog when I have to go out of town for work and she offered to watch the dog together with you during those times."

Henry beamed proudly, "That's because my mom is the best."

Emma smiled at Henry, "She sure is."  
She winked at Regina then who was simply observing the scene until Henry barreled into her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you, mom. For saving him as you saved me."

Emma and Regina knew that Henry completely understood why Emma had given him up for adoption but ever since Emma had shared some stories of her own childhood in the system Henry had realized how life had given him so much while it had failed Emma so terribly and he was beyond grateful to his mom.  
She might be busy a lot and working too hard in his opinion but she loved him to the moon and back and she always made time for him and in Henry's book that was enough.  
He was his mother's heart and happiness and yet Henry was convinced his mom could be even happier.  
If only.

Then again, having Silas to share now might provide him with _the_ ultimate opportunity to shove Emma and his mom in the right direction.  
Sneakily, of course.  
\---------------------------------------

It had taken them a while to unload the car and Henry hadn't been able to stop himself from observing his mother and Emma laughing together, working together, and smiling at each other.  
He might only be twelve but he wasn't stupid and he knew that Emma had a thing for his mom.  
She had told him as much.  
Once upon a time, in a very weak moment.

Yes, she was dating this Lily person now but who was Emma trying to kid?  
Lily looked almost like his mother, only a couple of years younger and he had seen the sour expression on his mother's face when he had mentioned it.

He was showing Silas around the house while his mother and Emma were in the kitchen, preparing dinner.  
Interesting.  
\-------------------------------------------

Once he had put one of the dog beds into the living room and the other one into his own room Henry went ahead and set the table without anyone telling him to, simply not to disturb Emma and Regina in the kitchen.  
One never knew.  
Maybe they would get their shit together without his help although he doubted it.

And once dinner was served, his mom had made her famous lasagna and he knew how much Emma loved it, Henry decided that all the patience in the world wouldn't be enough to get these two anywhere near dating.  
They were as oblivious as it got.  
He wasn't exactly sure why he was so convinced that his mom liked Emma, he just was.  
Sometimes you just know he mused.

"You could stay here tonight", Regina offered and looked at Emma, "We shouldn't overwhelm the dog on his first day. I mean it will be confusing enough for him to go back and forth anyway. Maybe we should allow him some time to adjust?"

Emma nodded immediately, "Sure. Not a problem. I can stay with him tomorrow. I need to do research for a new job anyway."

"I'd appreciate that", Regina took a sip of her wine, "I need to check if I can take him to the office. My employees will have a field day with that. I can already hear them gossiping", she chuckled darkly before she cleared her throat, imitating one of the secretaries, "Look at the that. The Evil Queen has gotten herself the dog from hell."

Three pairs of eyes moved to look at Silas with his cropped ears that looked like devil horns, sitting next to the table, patiently waiting for them to finish dinner.

Emma winced and Henry immediately took his mother's hand, "You aren't evil, mom."

"I know", Regina's eyes were warm and genuine, "People at work see me differently though. They have to do what I ask of them because they work for me and we are incredibly busy and the job is demanding. I can't accept tardiness or anyone slacking off, Henry."

"I get that", her son replied, "And I know it's just a nickname but I still don't like people calling you evil."

Regina gave him an earnest smile, "Don't worry about it, my little prince. It's fine."

"I could always come to the office and kick everyone's ass", Emma mumbled between bites.

Regina grumbled at the statement but Emma looked at her innocently and shrugged her shoulders casually, "What?"

Henry smirked, "We could go together with Silas. They wouldn't dare to be mean to mom then."

Regina chuckled at the thought, "My three musketeers."  
\---------------------------------------------

"So, how are we going to do this?", Emma asked once they were done eating, "Will Silas stay with you, or will he stay with me? Either way is fine, I just have to know."

"I honestly don't know", Regina admitted and looked at her son, "Henry, what do you think?"

He gave them both their best smile, "I think the best would be for Emma to move in with us."

"What?!", both women said in unison, and both of their eyes were focused on him, deer-caught-in-headlights expressions on both of their faces.

"Just think about it", Henry said, took a sip of his water, and continued, " We have more than enough space. Emma can move into the guestroom. That way I don't have to go back and forth and Silas won't get shoved around either. And Emma can save a lot of rent money because she's barely ever home anyway because of work. It would be a win-win situation, no?"

It was the most logical thing in the world, was it not?


	6. He's not wrong

"Kid...", Emma was the first one to recover from the initial shock but she didn't get further than that.  
What could she possibly say?  
She was glad that Regina was finally coming around a bit after shooting her down first thing in the near year.  
Emma tried so hard not to get her hopes up that they would ever be anything more than kind of co-parents after that debacle but she wished.  
Oh, how much she wished.  
Hope was a treacherous thing after all.

"Henry", Regina rasped out before she cleared her throat, "We appreciate your insight and your suggestion. We'll consider it."

"We will?!", Emma's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kay", Henry shrugged without a care in the world before he took another sip of water.  
He wasn't sure how this would play out because trusting his mother to figure this out on her own was a bit of a wildcard but oh well.  
It was kinda sad that his mom, the great Regina Mills, a successful businesswoman who bowed to no one was scared of her own emotions.

Henry had studied her and Emma all evening and he was absolutely sure now. There was no room for doubt.  
His mom liked Emma.  
Liked liked her.

It was all in the details he had realized.  
The way her hand brushed Emma's arm or back when she walked past. The way how she smiled so genuinely when Emma spoke, even if it was to tell one of her more idiotic bounty hunter tales.  
The way his mom smiled at Emma, the way her eyes sparkled.

He had never seen her like that. He had never seen her so taken with someone.  
People usually bored his mom rather quickly but she paid rapt attention to Emma's every word.  
\-------------------------------

Henry had long gone to bed and Silas was snoring in his new dog bed in the living room, much to Regina's relief.  
She had feared that he would tear the house apart but to her big surprise, the dog was on his best behavior.  
His previous owner who had passed away clearly had taken great care of him as Mulan had said.

Emma was lying on the couch, watching some action movie while Regina answered some work-related email on her phone.  
It felt a lot like domestic bliss but Regina knew it was only temporary.  
They were a family in their own right but Emma was dating someone else and it bothered her more and more each day.

When the email was finally taken care of Regina took a look at the clock and realized that it was already past 10 pm.  
She had to get some sleep because she would have to get up early for the meeting she had rescheduled in order to take the afternoon off.

Regina got up and studied Emma, who was completely immersed in her movie, for a moment.  
What if...

Emma must have felt her staring because she tore her focus away from the screen and their eyes met unexpectedly.

"He's not wrong, you know?", Regina rasped out, unsure where she had found the courage.

A look of confusion appeared on Emma's face, "Huh?"

"Henry. He's not wrong", Regina stated, "You living here would make things a lot easier for him. And for the dog too, I suppose."

"What are you saying?", Emma wasn't sure she understood.  
Was Regina actually considering this?  
Why?  
How should that even work?

She was dating Lily now although Emma was fairly certain that it wouldn't go anywhere.  
She liked Regina.  
Like really liked her.  
A lot.  
She couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how hard she tried.  
And she had tried for a long time.  
Ever since she had first met Regina if she was really honest.

Regina Mills was the most impressive woman she had ever met.  
She was smart and capable. Caring.  
Regina was exceeding every hope and dream Emma had for Henry and his adoptive mother.

Emma loved how ambitious Regina was and how driven.  
Did she work too much?  
Absolutely.  
But Emma understood. 

Regina had a reputation to uphold, a company to lead.  
All the employees who complained about her only had a job because she did hers with such excellence.  
Why they didn't see how heavy that responsibility was wearing on Regina's shoulders Emma didn't know but she didn't like what she had heard so far.  
And she was sure that it was a lot worse than Regina let on since she hardly ever said anything to begin with.

"Emma?", Regina looked at her, slightly embarrassed and there was so much insecurity in her eyes that it pained Emma to see.

"Sorry. Spaced out there for a moment. You know me", Emma chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, "Did you hear a word I just said?"

Emma gave her the best puppy dog expression she could muster, "Sorry?"

"I said", Regina stopped to make sure that Emma paid attention this time, "We should at least think about it. We do have the space. Henry would be thrilled."

"And what about you?", Emma asked because she had to know.  
She had to.

Regina fidgeted with her hands which spoke volumes because she was usually so sure of herself.  
It made Emma see how insecure and nervous she was.  
It was kind of endearing.

"It's a big house", Regina stated the obvious, "And it's kind of lonely. I love Henry more than anything else in the world but..."  
She was looking for the right words to explain herself but came up empty.  
Regina hated that she felt so helpless.

"He's a kid. I get it", Emma finished the sentence for her in the end, "So, we'd be what? Roommates?"

"I suppose", Regina nodded.

"And if one of us...like", Emma took a deep breath, "If like...say...uh...I would go out with...Lily. Would it be alright if she would stay over? Wouldn't that be...kind of...like...weird?"

Regina grit her teeth, barely able to contain the growl that threatened to escape her lips.  
It was a valid question, she was aware of that.  
All this time she had hoped that things between Emma and this Lily person wouldn't be all that serious but what if they were? Or if they would become?  
Well.

"If you were to live here she could stay over, obviously", Regina forced herself to say.

Emma watched her closely because Lily seemed to be a sour topic for Regina.  
What she wanted to know was why?  
Was there a possibility that Regina would be interested in her after all?  
She doubted it and yet she hoped.

"Okay", Emma replied after a moment of consideration, "I'll think about it. Would that be alright?"

"Absolutely", Regina agreed, "It's a decision we both shouldn't make lightly. Good night, Emma."  
\--------------------------------------

Regina had left crazy early the next morning and Emma made a mental note to drop by later and bring her some lunch.  
She knew Regina probably wouldn't eat otherwise.

She had made dinner plans with Henry over breakfast before she had walked him to school together with Silas.  
The dog sure was impressive and his manners were impeccable.  
It would make things so much easier, no matter what they would decide.  
It was quite a relief, really, because Emma didn't do well with pressure.

Moving in with Regina and Henry was so tempting but she wasn't sure whether it would be a good idea or not.  
It wasn't about Lily, no matter what she had said last night.  
But how should she share a home with the woman she was kind of in love with?  
What if Regina would start dating someone again?  
It would be torturous and Emma wasn't sure she'd be able to deal with that.  
\--------------------------------------------

Emma had done a quick grocery run to get everything she needed for dinner.  
She couldn't cook anywhere near as well as Regina but she could make a mean pasta.  
Chicken alfredo with spinach and tomatoes if she was precise.  
Henry loved it and she hoped that Regina would at least appreciate the effort.

On the way back she got Caesar's salad with the dressing on the side for Regina and dropped it off with the receptionist at _Mills Construction_ with a note and instructions to be delivered to Regina Mills herself right away.  
\--------------------------------------------

Emma walked through the front door of the townhouse, leash in one hand, grocery bag in the other when her cellphone beeped and a smile spread on her face.

She unleashed Silas, gave him a chew stick, and watched him trot off to his dog bed before she pulled the phone out of her jacket pocket.  
Her smile grew even wider as she read the message.  
The two messages in fact.

_Regina Mills: Be careful, Miss Swan. If you keep spoiling me like that I won't let you leave and you'll have to stay, whether you want to or not._

_Regina Mills: Thank you for lunch, dear. Your thoughtfulness is truly appreciated. I'll try to be home around 6. Henry tells me you're cooking dinner tonight. I'm looking forward to it."_

Home.  
Emma's heart fluttered as she read it.  
This could be her home too.

She put the groceries away quickly before she turned on Regina's laptop because she had research to do.  
Regina had graciously set up an account for her this morning - the note she had left had said as much and Emma was beyond grateful because otherwise she would have had to go to the other end of town to pick up hers from her apartment.  
Needless to say, it was old and slow while Regina's was brand new and flashy.

It would make her job that much easier because she had people to find after all.  
She clicked on the search bar and typed in a name, unaware that her next job would turn her life upside down before the week would be over.


	7. An unexpected turn of events

Emma was chasing her target down a dark alley three days later.  
August Booth was wanted for fraud and heavy theft and Emma was determined to take him in today because then she would be back home for the weekend and she could spend time with Regina, Henry, and Silas.

Had she really thought of Regina's townhouse as home just now?  
She frowned at the realization.

That Booth guy would be getting away from her if she wouldn't get a grip and that couldn't happen.  
Emma shook her head twice before she sped up, her lungs on fire.

It was late and the sight wasn't the best with street lights as the sole source of illumination but Emma didn't care.  
She would get him, he was almost within reach now.

Emma prepared to leap forward, to tackle her target when she saw him stumble and, inevitable, fall.  
She cursed but it was too late.  
She had only been two steps behind him and there was no way she could have stopped her momentum in time and so Emma found herself in the dirt only mere seconds later as well.

August Booth struggled to get back on his feet but she threw herself on top of him and held him down, “I don't think so. I've got you.”

“You're bleeding”, he pointed out, causing Emma to look down her torso, only to see bloodstains on her tank top.

“Shit”, she hissed out.  
She didn't feel any pain because her adrenaline level was so high but Emma knew it wouldn't last.  
If only she had worn her jacket but the heater in the bug was broken and it couldn't be turned off anymore. She had felt like melting, so she had taken it off, and when she had spotted Booth the jacket had been long forgotten and she had run after him only wearing her tank despite the cold.

Emma got to her feet and pulled her cellphone out of the back pocket of her jeans and turned on her flashlight app.  
There were shards everywhere from some broken beer bottles.  
Of course, they had to fall right into them.  
Well, crap. 

She held her hand out to August Booth, “Come on, man. Don't make this harder than it has to be.”

He took the offered hand, winced when he moved, and Emma realized that he was injured as well.  
It didn't matter.  
It was none of her business.  
The growing bloodstain on her own shirt was.  
\---------------------------------

Emma had dropped August Booth off at the police station around the corner before she had headed to the ER.  
Everything that had happened afterward was a bit of a blur.  
She assumed that she must have passed out at some point because she was lying in a hospital bed when she woke up.  
Huh.

There was some sort of commotion in the corridor, according to the loud noises, causing Emma to sigh heavily.  
God, she hated hospitals.

And then she heard it.  
The thunderous voice of an agitated Regina Mills, “Where is she?”

Oh no!  
They hadn't...  
But apparently, they had.  
She had made Regina her emergency contact after their conversation about Emma getting shot and Regina not even knowing.  
They must have called her when she had passed out.  
Dammit!

The clicking of heels came closer and the door was flung open only a minute later and Regina appeared in all her glory.  
Emma gulped.

It had to be late. Past midnight kind of late.  
Trust Regina to show up impeccably dressed and flawless as ever.

“Emma.”  
While Regina's eyes were all fire and fury, her tone was soft and gentle.

“I'm fine”, Emma tried to reassure and realized that it was the completely wrong thing to say when Regina's face darkened even more.

“You're lying in a hospital bed. You fainted. And you needed stitches. You are not fine”, Regina hissed and sat down on the edge of the bed, “What happened?”

Emma explained the circumstances that had led to her ending up in the ER quickly and shrugged, “It's no big deal, really. I'm sorry they called you in the middle of the night. I didn't think they'd do because of a scratch.”

“I'm glad that they did and that you had the foresight to make me your emergency contact after our talk”, Regina admitted, “The doctor should be here in a minute.”

Emma nodded, “Okay.”  
\------------------------------------

The doctor had told Emma that she had two cracked ribs on top of some deep cuts on her waist and ribcage.  
A total of twenty-seven stitches had been needed to close them and Regina had gasped in horror at the news.

When the doctor had told Emma that she had to take it easy for the next couple of weeks she had wanted to protest but the words had died on her lips as soon as she had caught the threatening glare Regina had been giving her.

“You are moving in with us”, Regina stated as soon as the doctor was gone from the room.

“W-what?!”, Emma looked completely dumbfounded, “Regina, I can take care of myself. I'm used to it.”

“You are moving in. No discussions”, Regina stated in her no-nonsense voice before she softened a bit, “At least for the time of your recovery. I know that you are used to being on your own, Emma. But you're not alone anymore. Let me take care of you.”

“I...”

“Think about it this way. You get to spend time with Henry and Silas. Plus, we'll see if us living together could even work. Then we'll know if considering a more permanent option would even make sense or if we don't even need to bother entertaining the idea”, Regina explained her logic and Emma had to admit that she had a point.

“Okay.”

Regina seemed pleased and gave her a warm smile, “Wonderful.”  
\---------------------------------

By the time they returned to the townhouse it was close to 4 am and Emma yawned.  
She wasn't in a lot of pain because of the pain meds they must have injected her while unconscious but she had no doubt that she would be once they would wear off.  
She wasn't really looking forward to that but oh well.

“I'm sorry you have to be awake at this ungodly hour. I know you have to go to the office early”, Emma looked at Regina apologetically before she dropped her head.

“I'll be working from home the next two days, don't worry”, Regina replied with a smile.

Emma wanted to say something because she knew that Regina rarely ever did that, unless Henry was sick, of course.  
Something was different but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Regina was so caring lately, it made Emma feel incredibly warm and cherished.  
If she wouldn't know better she'd think Regina cared about her but she didn't. Not the way Emma wanted her to.  
Regina had said as much.

Emma's mood dropped instantly, “I'm going to lie down for a bit. I'm exhausted.”

“Of course”, Regina nodded, “Do you need help?”

“Nah. I'm fine.”  
\-------------------------------

Emma woke around lunchtime and cursed out loud as soon as she tried to sit up.  
God, that hurt!

She found a glass of water and her pain meds on the nightstand once she managed to move into a sitting position after a couple of failed attempts and couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Regina.  
The mere thought made Emma's heart race.

Regina had come for her in the middle of the night.  
And she would let her stay at the house for the foreseeable future so that she could take care of her while she recovered from her injuries.

God, that woman.  
This beautiful, beautiful woman.  
\----------------------------------

Emma stumbled downstairs a couple of minutes later, still wearing the clothes from last night because she didn't have anything else to change into.

Regina had left some silk pajamas in the guestroom for her but Emma was aware that she had to go to her apartment to get some of her stuff if she would stay with Regina and Henry for a while.

Henry would be at school, no doubt, but she heard Regina's voice coming out of the kitchen.  
She was talking on the phone from what Emma could tell and it seemed to be a business call.

Emma didn't want to interrupt but Silas appeared out of nowhere and barked at her in excitement and Regina showed up only a moment later, phone to her ear.  
She gestured for Emma to follow her into the kitchen and Emma did as she was asked wordlessly because she didn't want to interrupt Regina's conversation, Silas hot on her heels.  
\-------------------------

Regina had put a bowl of freshly made vegetable soup in front of her and Emma started to dig in immediately.  
She was starving.

After a couple of minutes, Regina's phone call finally ended and she put her focus on Emma, who seemed quite tense, “How are you feeling?”

“I'm fine”, Emma mumbled, trying not to wince.  
The pain meds hadn't fully kicked in yet and she was less than comfortable but Regina didn't have to know that.

“Wanna try that again?”, Regina asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge, daring Emma to lie after she had studied their temporary roommate for a few moments.  
She knew that Emma was in pain, she was no idiot.  
Emma's whole posture was off and she simply didn't understand why Emma would pretend otherwise.

A defeated sigh escaped Emma's lips, “It hurts like a bitch, okay? But I took the painkillers you left on my nightstand. Thank you, by the way. They should kick in soon.”

Regina nodded, “Is there anything you need?”

“I have to go to my apartment to get some of my stuff. I need clothes and whatnot”, Emma explained and got up, causing Regina's eyes to go wide in horror.

It was only then that she caught sight of the torn and bloodstained tank top Emma was wearing  
and Regina almost dropped the glass she had just grabbed.  
Emma had been wearing scrubs from the hospital on the drive home and she had completely forgotten about the clothes in the bag the nurse had handed Emma.

“Thank you for lunch”, Emma tried to smile through the pain, “I better get going. I'll be back in a couple of hours.”

That got Regina out of her stupor immediately, “I'm coming with you.”

“That's really not necessary, Regina. Plus, you've got work to do.”

“I wasn't asking, Miss Swan.”  
\--------------------------------------

They had packed up her clothes and some of Emma's belongings rather quickly.  
Well, it had been Regina's doing for the most part because Emma hadn't been able to move too much, so she had kept sitting on her bed, telling Regina what she needed.

Regina was about to close the duffel bag when Emma's doorbell rang, causing both women to look at each other in confusion.

“I'll get the door”, Emma announced and struggled to her feet, cursing silently in the process.

When she pulled the door open a minute Emma's eyes went wide.  
Oh, for heaven's sake!  
Could life give her a break for a minute?

In front of her stood an upset looking Lily and Emma knew right away that she was in trouble.  
She didn't know why but Regina and Lily meeting seemed like a stupid idea.  
A very stupid idea.

“Em, what's going on? You haven't replied to any of my texts, haven't called”, Lily looked at Emma expectantly.

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, “Listen, Lily. I'm sorry. I can't talk right now but I promise to call you soon. I'll explain everything in a couple of days but you need to go.”

Lily grew more and more suspicious by that answer, “Are you seeing someone else?”

“Well, no. Not like that”, Emma tried to explain, “It's complicated.”

“Complicated?!”, Lily was close to yelling.

It made Emma wince.  
It also drew Regina's attention and the woman in question appeared next to Emma moments later, “Is everything alright, dear?”

Lily openly glared and when Regina caught sight of the woman her face darkened as well.

“Who are you?”, they asked in unison, and if Emma hadn't been so scared that things would escalate any second she would have laughed.

“Regina”, Emma put her hand on Regina's arm to keep her somewhat calm, “Meet Lily. Lily, this is...”

“This is Regina?”, Lily asked in disbelief.

“Regina Mills. I'm sorry, Miss...”

“Drake. Lily Drake.”

“Miss Drake. It was nice to meet you”, Regina put on a fake smile because God, did she want to strangle that woman, “But I'm afraid we have to go. Emma needs to rest and I have work to do.”

Lily spotted the duffel bag by Regina's feet, “Rest? Where are you going? Emma?”

Emma sighed heavily, “Regina, can you give us a minute?”

Regina looked back and forth between the other two women, her eyes sparkling with fury but she nodded tersely, “Very well. I'll wait in the car.”  
\-----------------------------------

Emma filled in Lily quickly but that made matters worse instead of better.

“So, just to make sure I didn't misunderstand”, Lily drawled, “You got a dog together with Regina and now you are moving in with her because it's better for whom exactly? Please, don't tell me it's about Henry or the dog. I mean your arrangement has worked so far.”

“I...it's only temporary”, Emma defended but Lily only chuckled bitterly, “Who are you trying to kid here, Emma? You'll never leave that house again.”

“You don't know that.”

“I'm allergic to dogs, you know? I told you on our first date but what does it matter, right?”, Lily growled and Emma dropped her head.

Only now that Lily mentioned it did she remember.  
Good grief.

“You are in love with her, aren't you?”, Lily met Emma's gaze, her expression way too serious for Emma's liking, “And don't you dare lie to me now, Emma Swan, or so help me God.”

“I...I'm...it's.”

Lily chuckled bitterly, “It's not complicated, Emma! Are you in love with her? Yes or no?”

“I...yes”, Emma dropped her gaze in defeat, “I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry too, Emma. I can't believe I wasted my time on you”, Lily turned around, ready to leave, but Emma grabbed her arm and held her back, “I never meant to hurt you. Regina, she is...she's not interested and I was trying so hard to move on and I thought...I really like you, Lily. It's just...”

Lily barked out a laugh all of a sudden, “She's not interested? I didn't know you were blind, Emma. That woman was ready to tear every limb from my very body the second she saw me. If she's not jealous I don't know who is.”  
\--------------------------------------

Emma's heart was racing the whole elevator ride down to the ground level.  
It couldn't be, now could it?

She left the building with shaking legs while Lily kept giving her sideways glances.

“You're wrong”, Emma said at last, “Regina doesn't care about me like that.”

Lily looked around and caught sight of Regina leaning against her Mercedes SUV, watching them like a hawk.

“No, I'm not”, Lily grinned, “And I'll prove it to you.”

“Wha...”  
Emma couldn't say more because Lily grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, only to kiss her in the middle of the road while Regina's face darkened more and more.

“Lily, what the hell?”, Emma rasped out once she managed to pull back, but Lily only shrugged, “You're welcome. You can thank me later.”

And then she turned around, winked at Regina, and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Emma to deal with Regina all by herself.  
Goddammit!


	8. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _To everyone celebrating: Happy V-Day! <3_

Emma didn't even dare to look at Regina when she got into the car for fear of what she would see.  
Lily was wrong, she had to be.  
But what if she wasn't?

No.  
Regina had said there was nothing to talk about.  
Right?

Then why was Regina grabbing the steering wheel with such an iron grip that her knuckles had turned white?

Emma didn't dare hope but she knew that Regina was furious as all hell.  
Her eyes gave her away.  
They were all fire and fight and zero warmth.

Emma knew they had to talk about this but she dreaded it.  
Regina was incredibly guarded and getting her to open up and talking was like pulling teeth. Just ten times worse.  
\--------------------------------

Regina had disappeared in her study as soon as they had returned to the townhouse, claiming she had work to do which had left Emma to carry her bags upstairs by herself.  
Not that she minded but it had left her in quite a bit of pain and one of her cuts was bleeding.  
Crap.

She was looking for bandages when Henry appeared, eyes wide at the sight of blood.  
He was about to scream for his mother when Emma gestured for him to stay quiet.

“You need to go see a doctor”, Henry whispered but Emma shook her head vehemently, “It's fine. I think I tore a stitch or something but it's not that bad. I've dealt with worse.”

“Emma.”  
Henry sounded just like Regina.  
Like mother like son.

“If it won't get better I'll go see the doctor, okay?”, Emma suggested, “But right now I'd like to take a bit of nap. I'm exhausted.”

“Okay”, Henry gave in, “But if it's still bleeding after dinner I'm going to tell mom.”  
\----------------------------------

Regina was sitting in her study, a tumbler of apple cider in hand.  
She was supposed to be working but her thoughts were one big jumble and all just because of Emma.

Regina wasn't used to be so enamored with another person.  
She had been infatuated with Daniel when they had first met but if Regina was really honest she had been so desperate for someone to love her that she had ignored all the things that didn't fit her perfect little bubble.  
Yes, she had cared for Daniel before the marriage had fallen apart but had she been happy?  
Not really.  
She had always felt as if something would be missing, as if something wasn't quite right.  
But she had never been able to pinpoint the problem and so she had ignored it which had only driven her crazy and Daniel away in the end.

Looking back now it had been for the best.  
Otherwise, she wouldn't have Henry now.  
And she wouldn't, well...  
Emma wouldn't be a part of her life either.

Emma had a girlfriend.  
Emma had kissed said girlfriend in the middle of the street.  
Emma would probably bring said girlfriend into her house sooner or later.

God, what was she supposed to do?  
She had wanted to claw at that woman, drag her down the stairs by the hair because the thought of Emma loving someone else became more and more unbearable by the day, especially considering that Emma fit right in here.

Why hadn't she said something?  
Why on earth had she shot Emma down before they had even gotten a chance to talk?

Zelena had told her to tell Emma that she was interested but what would be the point?  
Emma had a girlfriend already.  
A beautiful one too.  
Younger. 

Zelena would say that it should be Emma's choice and in theory that was correct.  
Emma should choose to be with whoever she wanted to be and she could only do that if she knew all her options.  
But what if telling Emma would ruin everything?

They got along these days.  
Regina would even go so far as to say that they had become friends.  
Would it all shatter and crumble if she told Emma the truth?

Henry would never forgive her.  
She couldn't risk it, could she?  
Could she live like this?  
Could she watch Emma be happy with someone else?

God, this was such a mess.  
She emptied the tumbler in one go and got up to pour herself another glass of cider when she caught sight of the clock.  
Where had the afternoon gone?  
It was time for dinner.  
\----------------------------------

Regina and Henry were seated at the dinner table, steaming pasta in front of them, but there was no sign of Emma.

“Henry”, Regina looked at her seemingly nervous son, “Could you please go upstairs and tell Emma that dinner is ready?”

“I think it might be better if you would go”, Henry replied and fidgeted with his hands.

Regina tilted her head, studying her son, “Why is that?”

“Because Emma is hurt and she might need your help”, he answered and dropped his gaze.

“What are you talking about?”  
A feeling of dread spread in Regina's chest. She had missed something, she was sure of it.

“She was bleeding earlier but she said she'd be fine. That she had just torn a stitch when she had carried her things upstairs”, Henry admitted, “She promised to tell you if she wouldn't feel better after dinner.”

“Eat your dinner. I'll go check on her”, Regina instructed and was out of her seat faster than her son could have blinked.  
She had fled as soon as they had returned to the house and Regina hadn't even thought about Emma's bags.  
Good grief!  
\-----------------------------

Emma woke to frantic knocking on the door before it flew open and revealed a panicked Regina.  
She blinked owlishly, not sure why Regina seemed to be so worked up.

“Is something wrong?”, she mumbled and stretched, only to wince a moment later.

“You're hurt”, Regina stated matter-of-factly and it dawned on Emma that Henry had ratted her out, not that she could blame him.  
She shouldn't have made him hide it from his mother in the first place.

“It's...”

“If you say it's fine I'll strangle you”, Regina growled and stepped closer, “Let me see.”

“Uhm...”  
Emma hesitated.  
They weren't in a good place, they weren't anything.  
Regina was mad at her for reasons unknown and she was utterly helpless because she was wounded and in love with a woman who was back to barely being able to tolerate her.

“It stopped bleeding a while ago. I swear it's nothing serious”, Emma tried, “And I think it might be better if I would go back to my own apartment.”

She watched Regina's face fall and regretted her words instantly.

“Of course. I won't force you to stay”, Regina dropped her gaze, “Should I drive you? Or call your...your girlfriend?”, she grit out through clenched teeth which didn't stay unnoticed by Emma.

Maybe there was some truth to Lily's theory after all?

“It's not that I want to go”, Emma admitted, “I love being here with Henry. And you. But I think you might not be as comfortable as you thought you would be.”

Regina met Emma's eyes at that, startled by the statement, “I'm fine. It's just...”  
_Goddammit, Regina, just say it!_  
But she couldn't.

“It's an adjustment, but it's not bad. It just takes a bit of time to get used to another presence in the house.”  
_Coward!_

“So, it has nothing to do with Lily then?”, Emma asked and eyed Regina closely.

And there it was.  
The hurt.  
Only for a moment but she could see it clear as day in Regina's eyes.

“Don't be absurd”, Regina tried to play it off, mask back in place, “I don't even know that woman. And your love life is none of my concern.”

“Oh, okay”, Emma shrugged, “But just so you know. We broke up.”

She watched Regina's eyes grow wide in surprise, “Broke up? You kissed in the middle of the road.”

“Yeah, well”, Emma smiled sheepishly.  
This needed a more direct approach because Regina would never admit that she cared. She saw that now, not that she was surprised, not in the slightest.  
“She wanted to prove a point. She said you were jealous.”

“Now that's ridiculous”, Regina took a step back, wary.  
She didn't like to be put on the spot. She wasn't used to someone seeing her weak and vulnerable and admitting that she liked someone was like admitting defeat, wasn't it.

Emma struggled to get up as well and once she succeeded she looked Regina in the eye, determined, “Well, that's a shame then because we broke up because I'm in love with someone else. Because I'm in love with you.”

“W-what?”  
Regina's voice was barely a whisper of complete and utter disbelief.  
And amazement.

“I know it's kinda sad”, Emma started to fidget with her hands before she put them into her jeans pockets, “I mean you're so...so...everything. Warm and kind and caring. And smart and ambitious. Not to forget beautiful. And I'm so in awe of you, have been from day one. Even when you were so guarded and suspicious of me, I've been so in awe of you and...”

Emma didn't get further than that because Regina closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her neck, her hands shaking.  
And then Regina kissed her, eyes filled with candor and warmth before they fell close, and words were no longer needed as her feelings were explained in the soft caress of lips against lips, and despite the pain, she was in Emma was floating on a high that not even her meds could provide.

After years of abandonment and self-doubt, of struggles, loneliness and feeling lost the world was finally right again.


End file.
